Summer Vacation
by ness345
Summary: [Movie Verse] starts during the end of the movie when Alan saves The Hoods life. What really happens in that time, and what changes afterwards? PennyJeff romance with slight AlanTin Tin
1. I'll be Fine

_**Summer Vacation**_

This starts near the end of the movie where Alan has just caught the Hood from falling. Jeff Tracy and Lady Penelope are still locked up, Tin Tin has fainted and Alan is finding it hard to hold on.

"Dad, I can't hold onto him much longer" cried Alan as he struggled to hold on. Jeff Tracy felt hopeless as he watched his Son struggle.

"Uh, Jeff" said Lady Penelope, still handcuffed to the bars.

"What Penny?" asked Jeff hopefully.

"If you get me out of these handcuffs, I could get us out of here" she smiled sweetly. Jeff mentally whacked himself for not letting her out sooner.

"Sorry Penny" he smiled as he quickly freed her. She flashed him a smile as she took a hair grip out of her hair and wiggled it in the lock. The door sprung open and Jeff ran to his son's side.

"Here, let me" he took the Hood's arm from Alan. Alan took this opportunity to run down to where Tin Tin was lying on the ground.

"She'll be fine" smiled Lady Penelope kindly.

"I know" agreed Alan as he lifted her up. Lady Penelope smiled as she walked over to where Jeff was with The Hood.

"You'd better help Alan take Tin Tin to Thunderbird one" sighed Jeff.

"No" smiled Lady Penelope sweetly. "You had" Jeff shook his head.

"And leave you alone with the Hood? No way Penny"

"Oh come on Jeff. I'm a big girl, I'll be fine" she smiled.

"You sure?" he asked, not wanting her to get hurt.

"Absolutely" she confirmed. "Oh, and tell Parker to alert the Police"

"OK." He gave in. "I'll be back as soon as possible" he sighed reluctantly.

She nodded as he followed Alan out of the room. Lady Penelope watched them leave, only now realising the actual danger that Jeff had foreseen. She turned slowly to see the Hood staring evilly at her. He grinned before using his mind powers to retrieve her gun and handcuffs. She tried to punch him, kick him, even scream. But it was too late, he was controlling her every move, she was at his mercy.


	2. Save Me

Jeff had been as quick as he could. He told Parker to summon the Police and take care of Tin Tin before legging it back to Lady Penelope, worried that The Hood had done something to her. As he rounded the final bend, his fears were confirmed. There stood Penny, handcuffed with a gun to her head. She looked strangely calm, and it scared him. The Hood grinned maliciously, he knew he'd won.

"Look who we have here" he gloated.

"Let her go" shouted Jeff worriedly.

"I don't think so" grinned the Hood. "I mean, if I can't have your Palace, then I'll have your Princess instead. Jeff's jaw dropped. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't.

"Ok" he sighed. "You win" hearing this, Lady Penelope's head shot up.

"What?" she gasped. "Jeff you can't be serious"

He ignored her as he carried on. "My life for hers"

Lady Penelope was shocked; he was giving up his own life, to save hers? It didn't make sense. She looked at him; he couldn't even bring himself to look at her. "Jeff, don't do this. Your letting him win? I don't mind, honestly. Please don't sacrifice yourself for me. Dammit Jeff, look at me"

Slowly, he looked up and there eyes met. She looked scared, for the first time ever, she was scared. He'd never seen her scared before.

"Please" she sobbed. "It may be better for you, but I'd have to live with knowing what you did. Do you think I could do that?"

"I can't let you die" he stated simply. She closed her eyes.

"Is that your final offer, Jeff?" asked the Hood. Jeff looked at Penny.

"Yes" he whispered softly. Penny finally looked up at him, a tear in her eye.

"Do I at least get a chance to say goodbye?" she asked quietly.

"Why not?" he said as he threw her towards Jeff. He managed to catch her and held her tightly in his arms.

"I'll miss you" she whispered.

"Promise me you won't let him get hold of Tracy Island"

"I promise" she whispered. Jeff finished undoing her hand cuffs and made his way over to The Hood. "Goodbye Penny" he smiled, waiting for her to leave. She didn't move.

"Penny, what are you waiting for? Go" he ordered.

"Aw, how cute" smiled the Hood nastily. "Your Princess doesn't want to leave; perhaps she'd like to watch me destroy you first?" he snarled.

"You'll never kill him whilst I'm still here" she finally spoke up.

"Penny don't" cried Jeff.

"Oh come now, my dear" he said sarcastically. "The only thing dangerous about you is that poisonous trap of yours"

"That's what you think" she smiled as she whipped a gun out from behind her back, but the Hood was already ahead of her.

"Well, this seems a bit like déjà vu" he smirked before disarming her, whilst shooting a surge of pain through her mind. She fell to her knees, cringing. Jeff ran forward, only to be held back by the Hood.

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff. I know you want to save your Princess, but I'm afraid that I can't let you do that" he snarled, increasing the pain running through Lady Penelope's head. Jeff's heart melted, she was in agony, just because she tried to save him. He wasn't going to let the Hood stop him from protecting her.

Using all the strength he had, he found a hard object from behind him. Pushing against the force the Hood held over him, he broke free and brought the object crashing down onto the Hood's head.

His eyes went wide as realisation dawned, then he slumped to the ground. Jeff ran over to Lady Penelope.

"Penny" he gushed as he brought her into his arms. She looked up at him.

"I'm fine Jeff" she smiled. "I'm fine".


	3. What Party?

The Police arrived shortly and took care of the Hood, leaving Jeff to carry Lady Penelope out. She was exhausted after the Hood's attack on her mind, and didn't have the energy to walk. Whilst they were walking, Jeff looked down at her.

"How many times have I told you not to go after the bad guys alone? Promise me you won't do anything like that again" he sighed.

"Only as long as you promise, never to give your life for mine" she smiled

"I couldn't let him kill you" he snapped.

"Well that's exactly how I felt" she shot back, as he grinned.

"I know" he smiled. "You just had me worried, that's all".

"Well, I'm sorry for scaring you, but I was scared for you too, you moron."

"You know, the Hood was right about one thing" he grinned.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Your tongue is definitely your deadliest weapon!" he laughed. She giggled.

"And what are you insinuating?" she asked, pretending to be hurt.

"That you have the most amazing gift of being able to give as good as you get, and need no time at all to think of a good comeback" he grinned.

"Well, I do try" she giggled. "Is that all he got right?" she questioned.

"Pretty much" he asked, somewhat confused.

"You mean I'm not your Princess!" she asked, in a small, hurt voice. His heart tightened at the look in her eyes, she truly looked upset.

"Penny, I've yet to meet a man who doesn't consider you a Princess" he smiled. She grinned brilliantly whilst slightly giggling.

"I suppose I'm just so amazing" she giggled. He smiled, 'You've no idea' he thought. "So" she continued. "When's the party?"

"What party?" he asked.

"Well I presumed that you'd be holding a big party, you know, to celebrate our defeat on The Hood" she asked cheekily.

"Oh, _that_ party" smiled Jeff. "And what makes you think that you're invited?" Penny's mouth dropped as she stared at him. She grinned as she saw the mischievous twinkle in his eye, before replying tenderly.

"And there was me thinking that I was your Princess!"

"And I suppose that Cinderella would like to go to the Ball?" he smirked.

"Well, I don't know about Cinderella, but Lady Penelope would like to go to the celebratory Party" she said, with utter seriousness.

"Well why didn't you say so?" asked Jeff, receiving a gentle slap around his shoulders from Lady Penelope. "Be there around seven?" he grinned.

"Well, I'll have to check with Parker" she grinned. He just laughed as they made their way out of the bank and towards the Thunderbirds.


	4. The life and sole of the party

The party was just getting started. Lady Penelope and Parker were yet to arrive, but the Tracy boys were having a great time in the pool. Alan sat to the side, daydreaming about Tin Tin, whilst Fermat is having swimming lessons. Jeff, who is tending to the barbeque, looks up as Lady Penelope approaches. He walks over to her.

"Wow" he smiles. "You look amazing"

"Thanks" she grinned. "You don't look too bad yourself"

"Glad you could make it"

"Well, you know. It wouldn't be much of a party if I'm not here!"

"Whatever" he dismissed her with a smirk. Suddenly, the boys in the pool noticed her standing there and grinned.

"Yes" yelled Scott.

"Lady Penelope's here" cried Virgil.

"This parties gonna rock!" laughed Gordon.

Lady Penelope giggled as Jeff glared at them.

"See" she smirked.

"I guess I have to forfeit, you win!" he laughed. "I suppose you'll have to… mingle then! I'll be over by the BBQ if you get bored" he smiled.

"Ok, see ya Jeff" she smiled as she wondered over to Parker.

Meanwhile, in the pool, the Tracy boys were talking.

"Why is it always so much more fun when Lady P's around?" asked Gordon

"Because Dad's happier?" replied Scott.

"I wish she was here all the time" added Virgil, the others nodded.

"It would be just like old times" sighed John.

"Maybe she can" whispered Scott suddenly.

"Really?" asked Gordon excitedly.

"What do you mean?" asked Virgil.

"Well, why don't we invite her to stay with us during Summer Vacation?" commented Scott. John laughed.

"It's not as if dad isn't going to need some help with Alan!" he laughed.

"Let's ask her" decided Virgil. "It can't do any harm" he reasoned.

"Yeah, but who?" asked Gordon. "I nominate Scott and Virgil"

"I second it" yelled John quickly. "Well, you two are the eldest" he reasoned

"Argh, fine" smiled Scott. "Come on Virgil."

They walked slowly over to where Lady Penelope stood.

"Hi boys" she smiled.

"Hi" smiled Virgil politely, before nudging Scott.

"Um, Lady Penelope, we were wondering…" said Scott shyly.

"If you're not too busy" added in Virgil.

"If you'd like to spend Summer Vacation here" he finished.

"I know that Dad would love it" nodded Virgil enthusiastically. "He's gonna need help what with Alan being back"

"And we could use your advice, you know, on girl issues" Scott said quietly.

"Dad's not too good on that subject" laughed Virgil.

"And it'd be nice to have a Lady around" finished Scott. "Well?" he asked.

Lady Penelope smiled. "It's very kind of you boys, but I think it's up to your father whether I stay or not" she smiled.

"Then lets go and ask him" said Virgil eagerly, running towards Jeff Tracy.

"Dad" he shouted. "You don't mind if Lady Penelope spends Summer Vacation with us, do you?" he asked.

"You could do with help, what with Alan being home" added Scott as he arrived, followed by Lady Penelope. She was smiling slightly.

"And I'm sure Tin Tin would enjoy having another girl around" finished Virgil. Jeff Tracy laughed slightly and looked to Lady Penelope.

"I get the feeling that they want you to stay" he smiled.

"Apparently your advice giving isn't all that" smirked Lady Penelope.

"Is that so?" he turned to his boys.

"Um, we gotta go" said Virgil quickly.

"See you later" cried Scott as they ran off and leapt into the pool.

"Well" smiled Jeff as he turned to Penny. "It's up to you. They sure seem to want you to stay, I know I do. And you said that you wanted any excuse to visit paradise. Of course, if you have other plans…" Lady Penelope smiled.

"I think I can stay"

"That's wonderful!" he grinned. "I mean, Tin Tin will enjoy having another female around" he added quickly. She giggled slightly.

"I feel sorry for her, living with a bunch of immature men, poor lass"

"Who are you calling immature?" he asked. She shook her head slightly.

"If I was immature, I would throw you into the swimming pool" he grinned.

"You wouldn't dare" she glared, her eyes widened.

"Wouldn't I?" he smirked.

"Jeff, if you dare, you'll regret it. Besides, this outfit is dry clean only"

"Penny, I was just proving a point" he laughed.

"MmmmHmmm"

"Are you staying then?" he asked sincerely.

"I suppose it wont hurt" she smiled.

"Great" he laughed. "Then I'll have plenty of time to throw you in"

"I dunno if this is such a good idea" she muttered. "If you dare you will seriously regret it" she snarled.

"Lighten up Penny; at least you'll get the chance to choose something equally nasty to do to me!" he grinned.

"I suppose so" she smiled.

"Besides" he smiled. "I thought you were the life and sole of this party!"

"Oh, I am!" she laughed. "So, can I have a drink?"

"Sure" he poured her a drink and turned round to tend to the BBQ. He turned the Burgers over, causing them to spark.

"Jeff, what did you put in these, Margaritas?" she smiled.

"It's a Jeff Tracy secret!" he smiled causing her to giggle.

(Actual 2 lines from the movie!)


	5. Am I that predictable?

After finishing his swimming lessons, Fermat made his way over to where Alan was daydreaming on the sun lounger.

"T...T...Thinking about Tin Tin, Alan?" he asked knowingly, Alan jumped.

"Of course not, I was…er…just…um…" he gulped.

"Come on Alan, I'm not S…st…stupid" he smiled.

"Am I that predictable?" asked Alan shyly.

"Y…y…yep" he laughed as Alan pulled a face.

"I just can't stop thinking of her, I don't know what's wrong with me" he sighed. Fermat's grin widened.

"It's o…obvious, you've a cr…cr...Crush on her" he grinned.

"What am I going to do Fermat?" he asked desperately.

"Why don't you a…ask Lady Penelope. Sh…sh…she's sure to know what to d…d…do" he stuttered.

"Your right as always, if anyone could help, it'd be Lady P! Thanks Fermat!" he smiled as he hugged his friend.

"Hey squirt" yelled Gordon as he ran towards them.

"What's up bruv?" asked Alan curiously.

"Guess whose staying with us over Summer Vacation!" he grinned.

"W…wh…who?" asked Fermat.

"None other then our very own Lady Penelope!" informed Gordon.

"Really?" asked Alan excitedly. If she was staying then he'd have tonnes of time to ask her about Tin Tin. Speaking of which, where was she?

"Yep" smiled Gordon. "See you kids later" with that he ran and bombed into the pool, sending spray in all directions and receiving many groans.

"S…s…see you later Alan" stuttered Fermat as he ran off.

"So, what do you think?" asked a voice from behind him.

"He's getting there" smiled Alan, referring to Fermat's previous swimming lessons. Suddenly, his brain clicked and he swirled around to meet the beautiful form of Tin Tin.

"Wow" he gasped, seeing her dressed up wasn't a usual sight.

"I mean…" he quickly corrected. "You're just really, uh…" _'Think of a word, think of a word, THINK OF A WORD' _screamed his mind.

"Blossoming" he said quickly. _'Bad choice of word!'_ screamed his mind.

"Eww" she screeched. "Did you say blossoming?"

"I just want to say, thank you, for saving me from the Hood" he smiled, trying to subtly change the topic.

"You would have done the same" she smiled. "If you could of" she added.

"Yeah" he agreed. "In a second"

Just then, Mr Tracy chimed his wine glass and broke them from their trance. _'Damn it'_ both their minds screamed. He then proceeded to introduce them into International Rescue. (I shan't write it out, if you want to see it, watch the DVD!")

After the celebrations were well underway, Jeff received a slightly unwelcome phone call from the president. International rescue was needed. He hung up and walked over to Penny.

"Sorry Penny" he sighed. "Duty calls" he smiled.

"Of course it does" she smiled. "And quite right too"

"While were out, why don't you get Parker to fly you home, and help you pack some things. After we've finished our mission, I'll pick you and Parker up in Thunderbird 2" he smiled.

"Just me" she corrected. "Parker's gonna stay and look after the mansion whilst I'm away. It's only right that he gets a holiday at the same time" she smiled as Jeff laughed.

"You're quite right" he grinned. "We shouldn't be too long"

"Ok" she smiled. "I'll meet you in London when you're done"

So they went their separate ways, for now at least!


	6. losing your touch

After mending the shattering dam in India, Mr Tracy, accompanied by Virgil in Thunderbird 2, took off for England. Leaving Virgil to mind Thunderbird 2, Jeff went to ring the bell. After a few minutes, Parker appeared.

"Hi Parker, is Lady Penelope ready?" asked Jeff.

"Mr Tracy sir" smiled Parker. "Milady is just finishing packing. Please follow me" he turned and walked inside with Jeff following.

"But it's been over three hours!" laughed Jeff.

"Well, you know milady. She's very thorough" he smiled. As Jeff walked into the room, he noticed the mountains of clothes, lined up neatly along the walls. The second thing he noticed was Lady Penelope piling clothes into a suitcase. The last thing he noticed was the massive pile of pink, fluffy suitcases in the middle of the room.

"I see you've packed everything but the kitchen sink" he laughed.

"Jeff!" she smiled as she looked up. "Well, I didn't think I needed one. I thought you had several but I can always pack my travel one if you wish"

"Sharp as ever" he grinned.

"What took you so long?" she asked cheekily.

"Oh, you know; the usual. Big Dam in India was cracking, about to flood a city. Though it looks like I got here just in time" he laughed.

"I'm almost done" she said in defence.

"How many suitcases do you need?" he asked, slightly bewildered.

"Well" she started. Jeff cringed, '_bad question' _his mind screamed. "That one is for shoes, the big ones for dresses, oh, so is that one there" she smiled, indicating one of the pink suitcases to the side. "Then that ones for skirts, that ones tops, that ones shorts, that big ones full of swimming gear and a few towels, and that ones…" she paused slightly. "You don't need to know what's in there" she grinned slyly pointing to a small case in the middle.

"Oh" he said quietly, eyebrows raised.

"Then there's the two carry cases in the bathroom containing, you know, girly products, like make-up" she smiled.

"That's it? You're losing your touch, Penny!" He laughed.

"Not quite, there's a bag in my bedroom full of books and CDs. Then there's the one in the hallway full of gadgets I may need, and finally, is the big trunk outside, full of anything else I could think of.

"I take it back, you've outdone yourself again!" he grinned.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Now, please tell me that's it!" he begged. "Anything else and we won't have enough room for it, even on Thunderbird 2!" he grinned.

"That's it" she smiled kindly. "You can help Parker load it now"

Jeff gulped. "Thanks" he sighed dramatically.

"Well, you're so gentlemanly Jeff; I knew that you'd want to help me. So I told Parker not to take the bags outside until you'd arrived. Especially for you!" she grinned seeing the helpless look on his face. _'Oh yes, this is going to be fun!' _she thought. Jeff just nodded and went about finding all the bags she'd listed.


	7. Mutiny?

It took a while transferring all her bags into Thunderbird 2, but with the help of Virgil, they managed to get it done in under an hour!

"All done?" asked Virgil tiredly.

"All done" confirmed Lady Penelope happily.

"Finally" groaned Jeff Tracy.

"Stop moaning Jeff. The exercise will have done you good!" grinned Lady Penelope.

"Yeah dad" agreed Virgil.

"Thanks Penny" said Mr Tracy in good humour.

"Cheer up Jeff" laughed Lady Penelope. "I promise to make it up to you"

"You will alright" he smiled as an evil grin entered his head. _'Oh you will'_

"All set milady?" asked Parker kindly.

"Yes Parker. I shall see you in a month"

"If you need anything…" he smiled.

"I know who to call" she grinned. "And remember, I don't want you holding too many parties in my mansion"

"I will try not too milady" he smiled sadly.

"Don't worry Parker" added Jeff. "We'll take good care of her"

"Please do" he sniffed.

"I can take care of myself you know" said Lady Penelope adamantly.

"Goodbye milady" sniffed Parker as she hugged him.

"Have fun Parker, and I'll see you again soon" she smiled.

"And if you ever get bored or lonely, you're always welcome to visit us" added Jeff Tracy kindly. "Or, you know, if you are holding a party. You have my number" he winked.

"Yeah, or not" smirked Lady Penelope.

"Have a safe trip" called Parker as they entered Thunderbird 2.

"Bye Parker" Called Lady Penelope and Jeff Tracy.

"Thanks for letting us borrow Lady Penelope" added Virgil.

Lady Penelope, dressed in her pink IR suit followed Jeff into the cockpit of Thunderbird 2. Virgil took the control seat as Jeff sat with Lady Penelope behind him.

"How long have you had that suit Penny?" he asked, noticing her pink version of his suit.

"Since I joined International Rescue. I knew that I'd get to fly in a Thunderbird someday. You know how I like to be prepared" she smiled.

"I think I'm going to have to bring you on missions more often" he grinned.

"You like it then?" she asked.

"Definitely" he grinned.

"Dad" said Virgil suddenly.

"What?" asked Jeff Tracy, slightly concerned.

"Stop chatting Lady Penelope up" he smirked.

"I wasn't" he said blushing, as Lady Penelope sat looking rather smug. "Why would I want to do that?" asked Jeff after seeing the smug look on her face. "I mean, it's Penny. Give me some credit". Lady Penelope just sat there looking completely shocked, and Virgil just shut up.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked quietly, not sure what to make of it.

"It's simple" he smiled, knowing how to mend the look on her face, and therefore stop his heart from breaking even more. "Penny, you're beautiful, smart, funny, athletic…I mean, who'd want to go out with you!" he joked.

"Hey Dad" butted in Virgil. "You forgot Sexy" he grinned.

"And you can't say you don't think so" added Scott from over the communication link.

"What is this? A mutiny!" he screeched, jokingly offended.

"Are you denying it?" probed Lady Penelope, feeling lighter after knowing he was just joking.

"I…um…er…that is…um…I…er…" he stuttered.

"Well?" asked Virgil.

"I am not being interrogated by my own sons. Nor Penny" he added.

"Dad" whined Virgil.

"Wimp" added Scott.

"Don't worry, I know exactly how to sort this out" laughed Lady Penelope, as they landed on Tracy Island.

"How?" probed the boys.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" she smirked.


	8. The Pink room!

On arriving at Tracy Island, Jeff showed Lady Penelope to her room. She wasn't sure whether to be surprised by it or not. The room was bright pink from floor to ceiling with a queen sized bed in the middle and plenty of wardrobe space. It also contained a beautiful vanity dresser along one of the walls. She wasn't shocked that she had been given this room, what shocked her was that such a room existed in a house full of boys!

"Wow" she gasped. Jeff just grinned at the look on her face.

"You approve then?" he grinned. Lady Penelope just nodded vaguely.

"There's a huge walk in wardrobe behind those doors and you have your own master bathroom through that door"

"Jeff, why on earth do you have a room like this in a house full of boys?" she asked bewildered. Jeff tried to hide the blush covering his face,

"What do you mean boys?" he argued.

"If I see any men around, I'll let you know" she grinned. "But you're ignoring my question"

"Well, I always knew that you'd end up staying here on some occasion, your not the only one who likes to be prepared" he shrugged, getting redder.

"And you did all this yourself?" she gasped, wandering around the room.

"Well, it's wasn't exactly hard Penny. All I had to do was find anything pink and I couldn't go far wrong" he grinned.

"Yeah, but still" she argued, looking through the walk-in wardrobes. "It all matches so beautifully and how did you know about the wardrobes?"

"Penny, I know how much you pack. Hence the ten or so suitcases you brought today! I had to give you somewhere to put it all" he grinned.

"And what a view" she shrieked, looking out of the window.

"It's amazing isn't it" he sighed, gazing out at the beautiful sunset, illuminating the horizon.

"And you say the bathrooms through here?" she asked, already opening the door and making her way through the small room. In the centre was a Jacuzzi bath, the sides were full of pink cupboards and the whole place was made from pink marble. She was in heaven.

"Oh Jeff" she breathed. "It's stunning"

"Well I couldn't give you just any room" he smiled.

"I've died and gone to heaven" she sighed. Just then, Jeff's boys made there way into the room to drop of here mountain of luggage.

"I see you like the room" grinned John.

"Dad made it especially" added Virgil.

"Our rooms aren't anywhere near as nice as this" smirked Gordon.

"Not that we'd want a bright pink room" laughed Scott.

"Well, what can I say?" asked Lady Penelope. "Some people just don't have good taste"

"They just don't have style" agreed Jeff as the boys stacked the luggage on the floor in the centre of the room before departing.

"Why do I get the feeling that it's going to take you forever to unpack?" he laughed. He stopped abruptly as she grinned evilly.

"Thanks for the offer of help" she grinned.

"No, I mean, you don't want me to help" stuttered Jeff Tracy, eyes wide. "I'd just mess it all up. I'll crease all your outfits and I'll mess up the organization" Lady Penelope just laughed.

"I know" she agreed. "That's why I was only joking"

"Thank God" he muttered quickly. "I mean, it's getting late, so I'll leave you to it then. See you tomorrow then" said Jeff quickly as he made his way swiftly out of her room. She just laughed as she got to work.


	9. Good times

The next day, the five Tracy sons were eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"It's good having Lady Penelope around the house again" smiled Scott.

"Just like the good old days" agreed Virgil.

"The good old days?" asked Alan.

"Yeah sprout" smiled Gordon. "Like when you were three"

"Yeah, don't you remember Lady Penelope being around then?" asked John.

"Not really" sighed Alan.

"But you had some really good times!" laughed Virgil.

"Oh yeah! Do you remember that incident with the sharks?" laughed Scott.

"What sharks?" asked Alan, curiosity peaked.

"We were all down at the beach this one day" smiled John.

"Yeah, Lady Penelope and dad were there too" added Gordon.

"And we were all swimming in the sea" continued John.

"Did I meet a shark?" asked Alan excitedly.

"No" laughed Scott. "But Virgil thought it would be funny to tell you that there were sharks out there"

"It seemed funny at the time" explained Virgil.

"What happened?" asked Alan.

"You wouldn't go into the sea for a whole month!" laughed John.

"Unless Lady Penelope was there holding your hand" added Scott.

"What about when dad went on his first mission with Scott?" said Gordon suddenly. The other boys nodded and laughed.

"Oh yeah" laughed John.

"What?" asked Alan.

"Well, you were only five, I think" smiled Scott,

"And it was late at night" continued Virgil,

"And we were supposed to be in bed" laughed John,

"But we couldn't sleep because we were all worried" smiled Virgil,

"So me and you crept into Lady Penelope's bedroom" laughed Gordon.

"It took her 2 whole hours to get you to go to sleep" explained John.

"Wow!" laughed Alan. "What else?"

"Well, there was that time when she took us all to the park" thought Scott.

"Oh yeah. And there was that big death slide there!" smiled Virgil.

"I love death slides!" chirped in Alan.

"Well you were only four at the time" explained John.

"And I was only just old enough to go down it!" laughed Gordon. "Scott had to take me down!"

"Yeah, and when we got to the top it took me half an hour to persuade you to go down!" he laughed.

"Anyway" continued Virgil. "Lady Penelope wouldn't let you go down it"

"You were too little" butted in John.

"You threw the biggest tantrum ever!" laughed Scott.

"You thought it was awfully unfair" added Gordon.

"So Lady Penelope showed you some of the rides that we were too big for" smiled Virgil. "Only you were allowed on them"

"We got really jealous" laughed John.

"Speak for yourself" smiled Scott.

"Oh yeah? What about those toy cars we weren't allowed on?" smirked Virgil. "You really wanted to go on those. You almost had a fit!"

"Alright, but they were cool!" he cried in his defence.

"Either way" continued John. "She wouldn't let us go on them"

"She said…" started Gordon.

"These are only for special little people" came a female voice. The boys turned towards the door to see Lady Penelope stood in the doorway.

"Hey Lady Penelope" smiled Scott.

"We were just telling Alan some of the adventures we had with you when he was a kid" smiled Virgil.

"We did have some good times" she laughed.


	10. Why Now?

"What are we all talking about?" asked Jeff as he wandered in.

"Oh hey dad" smiled Gordon.

"Morning Jeff" added Lady Penelope.

"Morning Penny, boys" he smiled as he took the seat next to Lady Penelope.

"We were just telling Alan about when he was younger" informed John.

"Yeah, like the shark incident" added Virgil.

"That was quite funny" laughed Jeff.

"What about the wedding?" smiled Lady Penelope.

"That was hilarious" laughed Scott.

"What?" asked Alan.

"Well you and Tin Tin used to be quite close when you were kids" smiled Lady Penelope.

"And this one time, you must have been, uh…" thought Jeff.

"Ooh, only about five" smiled Lady Penelope.

"You decided that you were going to become all mature" laughed Scott,

"Like the rest of us" added Virgil.

"Well, he thought you were mature anyway" laughed Jeff.

"Anyway" intercepted Lady Penelope. "You decided that it was time to ask Tin Tin to marry you"

"What?" yelled Alan.

"It's true" smiled Gordon.

"She was the love of your life" smirked Virgil.

"And she said yes!" laughed John.

"You even gave her a plastic ring" added Scott.

"You invited us all to come and see the wedding" smiled Jeff.

"Whose wedding?" said a female voice.

'_Uh oh'_ thought Alan. _'Why now? Why couldn't she have walked in, like, half an hour later?' _


	11. Whose wedding?

"Well? Whose wedding?" asked Tin Tin impatiently.

"Your's and Alan's" smiled Lady Penelope.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You two got married at the age of five" laughed Scott.

"Apparently" added Alan quietly.

"Don't you remember? He gave you that plastic ring" laughed Virgil.

"I was the Vicar" squealed Gordon.

"No, you wanted to be the Vicar. Scott was the Vicar coz he was the eldest" sighed John. "You were her bridesmaid"

"Don't be stupid" moaned Gordon.

"Don't you remember the flowery pink dress Penny leant you?" asked Jeff.

"You mean I really was the bridesmaid?" asked Gordon.

"Sorry" smiled Lady Penelope.

"Who was my maid of honour?" asked Tin Tin who had taken a seat next to Alan. She had gotten over her original embarrassment thanks to Gordon.

"I was" smiled Lady Penelope. "You said there was no one else you'd trust with the job" still touched by the young girl's words.

"It's true I guess" admitted Tin Tin.

"What about best man?" asked Alan.

"Your old man of course!" laughed Scott.

"Hey, I'm not old" complained Jeff.

"Yeah!" scoffed Vigil. "Tell it to the judge"

"What were John and Virgil then?" asked Alan suddenly.

"I was the page boy" smiled John.

"And I was the wedding planner slash photographer" laughed Virgil. "Actually, I still have the photos somewhere"

"Well let's keep them there" said Alan quickly as the others laughed.

"Chill out Alan." Laughed Tin Tin. "We were five, that's a good excuse"

"I suppose" he groaned.

"When you get married, you'll look back at your first wedding and laugh" smiled Lady Penelope.

"Wait, what do you mean, first wedding?" asked Alan suspiciously.

"How many weddings do you'll think we'll have?" added Tin Tin.

"One real, two fake" smiled Lady Penelope.

"Why do you know this" shrieked Alan.

"What have you been saying?" accused Tin Tin.

"Me? Why is everything always my fault?" whined Alan.

"When isn't it?" argued Tin Tin.

"Calm down you two" sighed Jeff.

"Your acting like an old married couple" smirked Scott.

"Married to her? Hah!" said Alan.

"Like you're such a big catch" Tin Tin snapped.

The rest of the table laughed as Jeff looked at Lady Penelope with his eyebrow raised.


End file.
